Drop Pop Candy (Icee, Tundra, Rocky, and Andrew)
Summary English Song Dub Sung by Juby Phonic, Rachie, and Kura on Youtube Tundra belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Rocky belongs to Keith Chapman Andrew belongs to Purple Paw Prints :):) Icee belongs to me Song Icee: Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight Rocky and Andrew: “And how are you?” purred a cat just passing through Tundra:Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright? Icee and Tundra: Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last, Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past, Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash, Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? Icee and Tundra: But look around Rocky and Andrew:Dance up and down Icee and Tundra: The world is now Rocky and Andrew:Still going ‘round Icee and Tundra: Just feel it pound Rocky and Andrew:We’re skyward bound All: Move at the top - speed - of - sound All: Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – we’re always singing the same tune Andrew: Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light Icee and Tundra: Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back Rocky: Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight Rocky and Andrew: Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in grey Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes Rocky and Andrew: I’ll paint it blue Icee and Tundra: I’ll play a tune Rocky and Andrew: I’m wishing too Icee and Tundra:For something new Rocky and Andrew: It will come true With me and you All:And then we’ll finally break through All: Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap Since we’re falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me Every night, every night is alright Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more Cry to me, know that I care - lean on me and I’ll be there As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too Icee: Shining down on me, you’re my blue moon Andrew: Dreaming forever to find to now I’m awake Tundra: I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away Rocky and Tundra: And go the top speed of sound? All: Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too Rocky and Tundra: We’re always singing the same tune Icee and Andrew: Every day from now on Category:Songs